Não que eu me importe, sabe?
by c4ndyx
Summary: Pois é! o que ela fez durante o aniversário dele? :P [SasuSaku] [Sasuke's POV] [Sakura's POV] [ TWO SHOTS ]
1. Não me importo mesmo!

**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke sim! Ele é meu! Só meu!**

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

Sasuke's POV.

**AVISO: Para entender melhor a fic é bom ler isto, ok? Bom, a fic é passada com os pensamentos de Sasuke, então ele está falando com a sua própria mente. As vezes até brigando com a sua própria personalidade interna.**

**

* * *

**

23 de julho, dia quente de verão, agradáveis para a maioria das pessoas, mas prefiro inverno...

-Então Sasuke, pretente treinar hoje o dia todo... Por que não tira o dia de folga? - Escutei Kakashi perguntar, eu poderia fazer isso... mas...

-Não, vou treinar... – Respondi. Claro que iria treinar!você acha que eu pararia só por causa de uam data idiota?Não me importo mais com aniversários, qual a diferença? Um ano a mais outro a menos...

-Sasuke BAKA! – pude ver "uma coisa" laranja correndo na minha direção... Ok! Não estou com humor pra agüentar o Naruto hoje, melhor ignorar e fingir que não ouvi. – HOJE É SEU ANIVERSÁRIO! NÃO É? – Porque raios ele precisa falar tão alto! Desse jeito fica impossível... –

-Não..

-Oras, claro que é!

-Não, não é...

-Não seja tímido Sasuke! Porque não vamos comemorar? – Kakashi tem um jeito tão sutil de dizer "Não quero mais dar aulas por hoje, vamos embora..." não caio nessa! Odeio aniversários, odeio presentes, odeio parabéns, od... -

-EBA! EU CONCORDO! Vamos comer ramen! – Obvio que ele iria sugerir comer ramen, alguém duvidava disso!.? Naruto parece bem mais animado, só falar "Ramen" perto dele que os olhos brilham.. Ridículo, em minha opinião.. Jamais que eu ficaria tão feliz por alguma comida ou coisa assim... –

- Acho que vou aceitar sua oferta de tirar uma folga hoje Kakashi... estou indo embora – peguei minhas kunais, shurikense sai, nem deu tempo do meu Sensei e do Naruto-Baka me enxerem de parabéns e coisas assim, que bom.. eu não gosto mesmo!

Andando pelas ruas de konoha pude ouvir os gritinhos histéricos de longe! Não acredito, era só o que me faltava! O Fan clube!

-SASUKE-KUN! OMEDETOU GOZAIMASUUU! – Lá vem elas, ah não! NÃO! É melhor me esconder... rápido! Puts eu odeio essas garotas elas são paranóicas! – SASUKE-KUN! – Mas admito, estão ficando melhores em me perseguir ¬¬, acho que vou ficar entre as arvores fora de Konoha, lá elas não vão me achar nunca!

Bom, acho que agora nada me localiza, deixei aquelas garotas estúpidas me procurando dentro da vila.. E podem ficar procurando até amanha isso sim! Que coisa mais ridícula.. nunca vão conseguir um garoto correndo atrás dele como se fosse caça. Mas pensando em outra coisa... Pelos meus cálculos todos já me infernizaram hoje.. Kakashi, Naruto, o Fanclube... não falta ninguém, ninguém mesmo! Ótimo! Melhor assim...

É Bom mesmo que ela não apareça por aqui, correndo atrás de mim com aquele sorriso besta e aqueles olhos verdes que me irritam tanto...

-Já disse que ODEIO olhos verdes? – Ta agora já chega estou falando com o nada, por isso eu não gosto de aniversários, te deixam maluco!

E Eu não vi a Sakura hoje, nem no habitual treino de manha com o Kakashi e o Naruto, que pra variar chegaram atrasados... não que eu esteja preocupado por ela não ter aparecido no meu aniversário com aquelas esmeraldas reluzentes falando "Sasuke-kun Omedetou! Suki!" eu odeio esmeraldas, elas me irritam! Aquela garota inteira me irrita! Droga! Porque ela não apareceu!.?

-Não preciso dela, afinal... – Claro que não! E estou falando sozinho! É o aniversário fazendo efeito denovo!

Mas pensando bem, alguma coisa deve ter acontecido, não é possível! Será que o Kakashi a mandou para uma missão e ela se feriu gravemente não consegue mais andar e está passando muita dor, largada em algum beco escuro e frio sem que ninguém possa ajuda – lá e depois de algumas horas sofrendo ela morra lá sozinha eapenas depois de alguns dias acham seu cadáver imóvel e frio jogado aos ratos?

Não, estou exagerando... Será?

- ... -

Não que eu esteja incomodado por ela não me procurar para desejar feliz aniversário e por ter sumido desse jeito...

Olha, melhor parar de pensar nisso ou vou ficar doido! Mas é claro que essa preocupação toda com ela é por causa do aniversário.. afinal, todo mundo fica maluco no dia do aniversário não é mesmo?...

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Não acredito que acabei cochilando deitado na sombra daquela arvore, o pior é que já está de noite! Devem ser umas 9 horas! É realmente, eu saí tarde do treino com Kakashi e não sei quanto tempo fiquei pensando na Sak... Não! Não! Não estava pensando nisso.. eu.. bom, sei lá! Que seja, eu não me importo do meu aniversário estar quase no fim e ela não ter me procurado... vou é pra casa jantar.. SE tivesse janta em casa... droga, no meu aniversário minha mãe sempre fazia minha comida favorita,todos jantavam em volta da mesa e...

-Mas o que...? – Lá estava ela, apoiada na porta da minha casa carregando umacesta na mão e com um curativo no braço direito... o que essa garota tem na cabeça?

-Sasuke-kun! – Ela sorriu, não vou negar a mim mesmo que não fiquei feliz em ver ela ali.. mas preocupado também... – Que bom que voltou, eu estav...

-O que aconteceu com seu braço?

-Ah, isso? Não foi nada... eu tive uma missão hoje junto com o time da Ino, já que ela está machucada Tsunade-Sama pediu para que eu fosse com Shikamaru e Chouji. Acabei me machucando um pouco! Nada grave! – O Kakashi deveria ter contado ao time que Sakura ficaria ausente! E eu ainda mato Shikamaru por deixa-lá se machucar desse jeito... Espera! O que eu to pensando!.?

-Unf, o que está fazendo aqui?

-Ah! Gomen ne! Mas hoje é seu aniversário não é? Bom eu não sabia o que eu comprar, e também acho que você não gosta muito de presentes... Então eu fiz sua comida favorita e seu suco favorito também, espero que não se importe...

Ta agora eu realmente não acredito, essa garota! ela é... tão... inexplicável!

- Uhn... – Sakura estendeu a cesta em minha direção... Talvez eu coma a comida que ela fez, é.. já que não tem janta em casa... – Obrigado... – Peguei a cesta e abri a porta... ela continua com aquele sorriso.. bom talvez se eu...

-Quer entrar e jantar aqui? – Ela ficou com uma expressão se surpresa na face, eu também fiquei meio surpreso com o meu próprio convite.. mas sabe, não é bom jantar sozinho...

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Não que eu realmente me importasse se ela esquecesse do meu aniversário... E definitivamente, essa NÃO foi uma das refeições mais gostosas que já comi...

* * *

_**Ta ficou uma fic porca demais! Mas não da tempo de comentar muito não:Pé aniversário do Sasuke e eu não poderia deixar passar em branco!**_

_**Perguntas sobre aquela fic velha que eu não atualizo a anos! É tipo, acho que vou continuar sem atualizar! mas... Quem sabe?**_

_**Comentários? Sim, são bem vindos! Mas com uma fic tosca dessa eu não espero nada! Kisu!**_

****

**_PS: arrumei os erros, desculpem mas eu não tneho beta :P_**

_O m e d e t o u_


	2. Não, é?

**Naruto não me pertence, mas o Sasuke sim! Ele é meu! Só meu!**

Casal: Sasuke e Sakura

Sakura's POV

**AVISO:**

Inner "_lalalalalalallala**"  
**_**Sakura "**lalalalalalal

* * *

É hoje! O Dia! Ótimo, não vejo a hora de descer as escadas, comer meu café da manha, ir treinar com o time 7, voltar para minha casa mais cedo, preparar o presente do Sasuke-kun com muito amor carinho e...

-Sakura! Desça aqui que tem um jounnin da Hokage querendo falar com você. – Minha mãe gritou... mas o que teria acontecido! AI MEU DEUS O SASUKE MORREU E VIERAM ME CONTAR! Melhor eu correr!

-O que aconteceu? – Perguntei ao ninja parado na minha sala, seu rosto estava sereno, talvez o Sasuke não tenha morrido como eu pensei... _CLARO! BAKA! Você acha que o Sasuke-kun iria morrer?_

- Hokage-Sama designou uma missão para você, Yamanaka Ino está de repouso e o time de Asuma precisa de um terceiro integrante feminino para acompanha-los. – Ah não! BRINCADEIRA! Só pode ser! Logo hoje! É aniversário do Sasuke! _KUSOOOO!_ Bom, pelo menos ele não morreu..

-Ah certo, quando começa a missão? – Perguntei, se eu tiver sorte a missão é amanha! É! Não posso perder as esperanças!

-Agora mesmo, Asuma-San está esperando sua presença nos portões de Konoha daqui a 20 minutos.

_Sem comentários... eu mato essa tal de esperança ¬¬_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Sakura! Você está bem? – Senti o sangue quente escorrendo pelo meu braço, e uma dor se estendendo pelo mesmo. Shikamaru meperguntou se eu estava bem, bom na verdade não sei! Só o que me interessa é voltar pra casa para fazer o presente dele! Mas que droga! Quero terminar com isso logo.

-Sim – Respondi e voltei a me concentrar na missão, aqueles ninjas estavam nos atacando e a hokage nem sabia que essa missão teria batalhas, aposto que não contaram a real historia para ela.

AHHH! Mas que ótimo! Asuma-San tinha chego e estava derrotando os inimigos, maravilha! Talvez ainda de tempo... quem sabe? _Ai DROGA! Sakura baka!_ _Precisa se concentrar..._

**2 horas depois :P**

-Eu já disse Shikamaru, está tudo bem com meu braço! Não se preocupe! – Falei pela terceira vez, claro que eles estavam preocupados, mas eu não poderia me dar ao luxo de ir ao hospital! Ainda tinha um presente de aniversário pra fazer... Sasuke não demonstra seus sentimentos mas tenho certeza que não quer passar outro aniversário sozinho! – Será que eu poderia ir direto pra casa quando chegarmos em konoha! Eu tenho um assunto muito importante para tratar, Asuma-San.

-Tudo bem, sem problemas... Os garotos cuidarão dos relatórios – YEAH! obrigada Asuma-San! Você salvou o meu aniversário.. digo.. dele! _YOSHHH! Agora vamos pra casa Sakura!_ Nossa.. as vezes acho que eu tenho um sério problema de falar com a minha própria mente, sei lá! A gente bate uns papos legais né inner? _NÃO ENXE MEU SACOOO!_ Ah, seja mais simpática! Sem graça...

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Okaa-San! Cade os tomates que eu deixei aqui! OKAA-SAN! EU PRECISO DOS MEUS TOMATES! OKAA-SAAAN! – Eu vou entrar em pane se não ver os tomates que eu comprei agora! _¬¬ MATA ELA SAKURA!_

-Calma Sakura-Chan! Estão na geladeira, obviamente!

-Não me venha com brincadeirinhas Okaa-San! ¬¬ - _Ela vai ver a brincadeirinha OÓ! ¬¬,_ Calma, muita calma! Vai dar tempo, _NÃO VAI DAR NÃO!.._ Ai tem razão! E agora! _Puts! Sakura, vai logo e termina essa merda! _Ta vai! ... – Errr.. mãos a obra!

Se continuar nesse ritmo vai dar tudo certo! YATTA! Não vejo a hora de levar tudo pro Sasuke-kun! Vou pegar os ingredientes da massa e mexer, mexer... lá lá lá larilá lá lá! Laririri! ..._ SAKURA TENHA DÓ! Pare de ficar cantarolando e termina logo isso! ¬¬_

-Oras bolas.. quem ta fazendo sou eu! Não de palpites!

- Uhm? Falou comigo Sakura-Chan?

-Ahh.. não não Okaa-San! Não foi com a senhora! – I_sso, continua falando sozinha! Qualquer dia sua mãe te interna! Olha como ela ta olhando pra você! Hahahahahaha.._ Inner! Cale a boca! A culpa é sua! _ATÉ PARECE! Hahahahahah..._ Ai, fica quieta, se não a gente num chega a tempo! _YOSH! TEM RAZÃO!..._ Você ta parecendo o Lee-san! uhaseahusehuas _...¬¬!_

-YATTA! Terminei! Agora vou colocar na cesta e correr pra casa do Sasuke-kun! Espero que ele goste! Segundo minhas investigações eu fiz tudo que ele mais gosta! E não querendo contar vantagem, mas eu cozinho muito bem! Hihi – Subi as escadas e fui me arrumar, acabo de chegar de uma missão e não podia me apresentar nesse estado para meu querido Sasuke-Kun, não é! YOSH! Vou me arrumar e correr pra casa dele!.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

-Ah! Acho que ele não está! T.T – _ESTOURA ESSA PORTA! CHUTA TUDO!_ Não! Inner.. Vamos esperar ele aqui! Talvez volte logo! _Ah menina você tem é muita paciência! Eu já teria quebrado essa porta em duas e entrado sem pedir! _Você eh doida sabia! – Aii.. – Meu braço ta doendo.. não deu tempo de cuidar dele.. amanha vou no hospital de Konoha dar uma olhada.. parece que só essas faixas não vão adiantar muita coisa...

Bom, segundo meus cálculos já fazem uns 50 minutos que estou aqui! Ah droga! ELE PODE TER MORRIDO ou pior! AI MEU DEUS! NÃO! O Orochimaru veio buscá-lo! E nem teve chances de correr! NÃO! Sasuke-kun! No dia do aniversário ainda! Espera, ser pego pelo Orochimaru é pior que morrer? _AH QUEM SE IMPORTA!_ Eu tenho que correr e traze-lo de volta a força! EU MATO TODOS ELES! _YEAH! MATA ELES SAKURA!_

-Mas o que...? – Escutei a voz que tanto esperava! graças a deus ele estava bem! Não sei o que seria da minha vida se eu não pudesse olhar para esses olhos cor de ônix todos os dias..

-Sasuke-Kun! – Eu sorri... bom, foi mais um sorriso de alivio por vê-lo ali! E não raptado pelo Orochimaru, morto.. _OU TALVEZ PIOR!..._ cala boca inner! - Que bom que voltou, eu estav...

-O que aconteceu com seu braço? – Ah isso? Eu até tinha esquecido.. mas espera! Ele está preocupado! Não.. não pode ser.. Sasuke-Kun nunca ficaria...- Ah, isso? Não foi nada... eu tive uma missão hoje junto com o time da Ino, já que ela está machucada Tsunade-Sama pediu para que eu fosse com Shikamaru e Chouji. Acabei me machucando um pouco! Nada grave! – Será que Kakashi não avisou pra eles! Esse sensei.. u.u _ELEÉ UM IRRESPONÇAVEL ISSO SIM!_

-Unf, o que está fazendo aqui? – Típico de ele ser frio, aposto que não me queria ver nem pintada de ouro! Ai como fui uma idiota por fazer isso, mas tudo bem.. já que estou aqui melhor entregar logo!

-Ah! Gomen ne! Mas hoje é seu aniversário não é? Bom eu não sabia o que eu comprar, e também acho que você não gosta muito de presentes... Então eu fiz sua comida favorita e seu suco favorito também, espero que não se importe... – Eu pretendia pedir pra ficar um pouco com ele, mas é melhor ir embora.. _SAKURA! Você desiste muito fácil! BAKA_! Ah inner, agora não...

-Uhn... Obrigado... – Entreguei a cesta e dei-lhe um sorriso falso, bom.. pelo menos ele me agradeceu! Animo Sakura.. ele te agradeceu no final das contas...

Vou embora, já que ele está entrando.. Realmente espero que ele goste da comida e...

-Quer entrar e jantar aqui?

O QUE! ELE ME CHAMOU PRA ENTRAR! COMO ASSIM! Eu vou infartar Inner! E agora o que eu faço! _idiota! Você entra! VAI VAI VAI!_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Foi um belo jantar afinal, Ele se divertiu pelo que parece! Nunca tinha visto o Sasuke com uma expressão tão kawaii! Ao ver que eu tinha preparado sua comida favorita ele pareceu até o Naruto quando vê Ramen! Hahaha queria ter tirado uma foto pra ficar olhando todos os dias! Feliz Aniversário Sasuke-kun!

Ele diz que não se importa... mas tenho certeza que, no fundo, lembrar do aniversário dele foi algo realmente muito importante!

* * *

_**EU PRECISO DE UMA BETAA! T.T**_

_**Pelo que parece eu voltei a ativa coma s fics! Acho que vou voltar com "Nee Kikoe Masu Ka?" Viva! O Nosso belo triangula amoroso voltará depois de anos na espera!**_

_**Obrigada pelas Reviews no primeiro capitulo! Eu fiquei super surpresa por ver que gostaram da fic! Por ter sido muito corrida não deu pra caprichar tanto como eu queria! Mas como recompensa escrevi esse segundo capitulo contando a versão da Sakura, que foi bem mais complicada porque tem a Inner e tals!**_

_**Até a próxima! E me desculpem qualquer erro que acharem na fic! T.T Tá, não acheie ssa tão boa quanto a primeira! mas o que vale é a intenção! n.n**_

_**Mais uma vez, OMEDETOU SASUKE-KUN! Kissu!**_


End file.
